Operation Valentine's Day Gift
by Tears of a Broken Sniper
Summary: ONESHOT It's Valentine's Day. Riza hates it, Roy just eats chocolate, and why is there a giant Valentine's Day gift in the office after lunch? Royai.


A/N: Hey! It has been a while since I posted anything. Lately I have been facing with a writer's block and lots and lots of homework. But I managed to get thing typed up. I hope you like it! Happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

It was the worst day of the year for Riza Hawkeye. That day was Valentine's Day. It was not like she hated the holiday, it was that she always spent that day alone in her house on the couch with Black Hayate by her side as she daydream of what it would be like to have a Valentine. He knew she would never get the man she loved secretly as her Valentine. It was not possible, illogical and all that kind of stuff. The womanizer, Roy Mustang would not want someone like her. It will never happen.

Riza got up from her bed. She did not want to go to work today. Maybe she would do something out of her character as to skip work today and stay home. But she knew she couldn't. She was the person who was in charge of everyone in the office to finish their work. Riza sighed and got ready for work.

She was clipping her hair when she heard a loud knock coming from her front door. Riza fasten the hair clip closed and headed towards the door. She opened it quickly. She had no time for chit-chat.

A bag flew over her head as she opened the door completely. Riza tried to scream but her kidnapper or kidnappers had taped her mouth before she could do anything. The bag made it hard for her to reach out for her gun. Her body was tangled to every part of the bag she was in. There was no way out, but Riza didn't give up. She continued to squirm around which seemed to have made her kidnapper mad. She felt the bag being lowered and then her body touching a hard flat surface.

"I'm so sorry," she heard the kidnapper said and then everything went black.

* * *

Roy arrived at the office late of course. It was Valentine's Day, the day where his desk will be filled with cards and candies from every woman that knows him except for Riza. Roy looked at his desk and sighed. It was like he predicted. A huge pile of cards and candies.

He sat at his desk clearing away the little gifts. Then he noticed that Riza wasn't even in the office. It was strange. She was never late and never assented except for when she was sick a few times. Was she sick today? Roy decided to call her. He dialed her house number on the phone that he had slammed many times in the past because of Hughes' annoyances. It is surprising that the phone still worked.

He listened to dialing noise waiting for her to pick up. After losing his last good nerve listening to the dialing sound, Roy hung up the phone. Where was she? He looked down at his desk thinking where she might be.

"Where's the lieutenant, Chief?" Havoc asked as he got into the office.

"I don't know," the colonel said grabbing a box of Valentine's Day chocolate. "I can't find her anywhere." He popped on of the chocolates in his mouth, not even looking at the card attached to the box. "Want one?" he offered to Havoc.

Havoc reached for a piece. "Shouldn't you read the card?" he asked. "It is kind of rude not to and just eat the chocolates."

"Like I really care," Mustang replied boredly. "They are just a bunch of love letters. Anyway, there is only one card that I would read, but I never get one from that person." He ate another piece.

"That card would be from Hawkeye, right?" Havoc guessed.

Roy nearly choked on the candy in his mouth. "Why would you say that?" he said nervously.

Havoc sat down on a nearby chair. "It is pretty obvious Chief," Havoc started. "Lieutenant Hawkeye has feeling for you too."

Mustang raised his eyebrow. "She told you that?"

Havoc shook his head. "No but it is obvious that she does." He reached for another piece of candy. "Maybe you should ask her out today. I mean it is Valentine's Day. It is about lovers and you love the lieutenant, right?"

The Flame Alchemist glared at the brownish-blond man. "Shut up," Roy said irritably.

"I'm just saying," Havoc backed off. "Oh yeah, tonight I have a date! I think she is the one! So don't get near her, please!"

"Like I care," Colonel Mustang said. "Now leave me alone!"

"Alright, alright," Havoc said lastly and left.

"He thinks me and Hawkeye love each other," Roy scoffed softly to himself. "That is crazy. We are just co-workers and friends, never lovers." He sighed. "Never as lovers."

* * *

Havoc walked into Major Armstrong's office. Armstrong was sitting at his desk doing paperwork. "I came back from the colonel's office," Havoc announced. "I have gathered information and concluded that we do Plan 2: Operation Valentine's Day gift."

"Good work, Havoc," Armstrong said. "So let's go tell the others and proceed with the plan." The two soldiers walked out to tell the others.

* * *

Roy was heading to his office after lunch and he still couldn't find Riza. _Where could she be? If she was sick, she would have picked up the phone. Maybe is at the hospital. No that could never happen. She was always armed. No one could attack her, unless it was a sneak attack. But way would someone attack her? And why on Valentine's Day? Or maybe she wasn't attacked. It might be something worst. Maybe she got a Valentine that she is spending the day with._ Roy's heart dropped at the thought of Riza having a Valentine. _No she couldn't. She doesn't have one. She can't._ He didn't want to lose her to anyone.

He finally reached his office now feeling depressed. _There is a chance that she has one. I mean she is attractive._ He opened one of the double doors and walked in. To his surprised, there was a giant gift box about as tall as he was in the center of his office. It must have been one of the extreme women who wanted him so bad. What could be in it? Roy saw a card hanging from the top.

It read:

_Dear Roy Mustang,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. I love you._

The colonel jumped back when he read the words, _I love you_. Who would love him? The strange part was that there was no name of who sent him the gift. "I wonder who had sent it?" he asked himself.

Havoc, Armstrong, Fuery, Falman, Breda, Brosh and Ross were standing outside watching from the window. "Brosh, you forgot to write, _Love Riza_ on it!" Lieutentant Ross scolded Sergeant Brosh quietly.

"I'm sorry," Denny apologized. Havoc then shushed them.

Roy examined the box for any clues of who sent it to him but there was no trace. He sighed. He laid his head on the box and knocked on it. Shockingly, there was a knock back. "What the… There must be something or someone inside!" Roy said. He quickly shredded the paper. "I'll help you!" He ripped the cardboard box opened and froze at the thing inside the box. "Hawkeye…" he said hesitantly. Riza was wearing a short red strapless dress that was very, _very_ revealing. It barely covered her thighs, showing her underwear slightly. Her breast seemed like they were going to pop out of the dress. Riza's hair was down and her hands were tied up. Her mouth was typed up too. She looked _hot_.

Roy started to sweat upon the gorgeous woman in front of him. He didn't know what to say, but his head old him to untie her, which meant that he had to _touch_ her. Roy untied her hands slowly, focusing on her hands only. He then peeled the tape off her mouth. "Are you ok?" he asked nervously.

Riza jumped on top of him. "Thank you, sir," she thanked whole-heartedly. Without thinking, she kissed his lips.

Roy pushed her off feeling scared. He had never acted like this when it came to women but why now and why Hawkeye? She just kissed him, something he had always wanted her to. But he was pushing her away.

"Sir," Riza said sitting up on the floor. "I'm sorry. I was just glad to finally be free." She tried to get up from the floor but had no luck. The dress was far too tight to move in.

"Um…" Roy started. "It's ok." He led out one of his sweaty hands to Riza. "Here, grab on. I'll pull you up," he offered.

The sharpshooter grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. "Thanks you, sir," she said.

"What had happened to you? Where have you been?" he asked.

"I was tied up in the men's locker room closet," Riza answered. "Havoc, Armstrong, Fuery, Falman, Breda, Brosh and Ross planned this." She tired to pull the dress down to cover her thighs more. It made little difference.

"I see," Roy said. "I have to teach them a lesson later." Roy glared out the window. The heads spying quickly ducked down trying not to be noticed. Roy pulled on his ignition glove and opened the window. He snapped his fingers and the soldiers hiding ran away. "Never do that again!" He closed the window and all the curtains in the office. He also locked the door. "Now no one else will be able to see you in that outfit," he said to his lieutenant.

"Thanks, I guess," she said. "So…Did you wonder where I was, sir?"

Roy nodded. "Yes," he said. "I was worried also."

"What were you worried about, sir?" she asked.

"I was worried that you were spending the day with your Valentine," he answered embarrassedly. He felt his face grow hot.

Riza laughed. "That will never happen," she told him.

"Why?" He gave her a curious look.

"It's because the man I love doesn't know that I love him."

"Is he stupid?!" Roy asked angrily. "How can someone not notice that you love him?"

Riza laughed. "No, he is not stupid. Well at least not all the time."

"Who is it?" Roy asked. "I'll know some sense into him!"

"Alright, but you would have a hard time beating him up," she said amused.

"I know alchemy. I can burn him if I wanted to," Roy said proudly.

Riza pressed her lips on Roy's. "Have fun beating yourself up." She headed to her desk looking for her workout bag which she knew contained a spare set of clothes.

Roy grabbed her wrist and pulled her in his arms. "I must be really stupid then," he said with a smirk. "I love you, Riza."

"I love you too, Roy," she said back. "Will you be my Valentine?"

"Will you be my wife?" he asked suddenly.

Riza smiled and kissed him.

Roy pulled away. "I'll take that as a yes," he said and kissed her back tenderly.

_Happy Valentine's Day…_

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it and didn't think it was too weird. Please review. 


End file.
